


Earth Angel

by destieldoll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drinking, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldoll/pseuds/destieldoll
Summary: Dean confesses his love to Cas through song.





	Earth Angel

Dean took another sip of his whiskey. He relished in the burn as the amber liquid slid down his throat. He needed this. He needed to lose control. The noise of the bar wasn’t enough to drown out the sound of his brain. Castiel was invading his every thought, his every movement. The dumb angel just had to go and put himself in danger yet again, didn’t he. Dean was worried. He wouldn’t let Cas die again without knowing. He couldn’t. 

Dean called over the bartender with a wave of his hand. She’d been hitting on him all night, watching him. He didn’t need to do much to get her attention. 

“What can I do you for, hun?” Her sultry voice overlaying the southern accent annoyed the hell out of Dean. 

“Double whiskey,” he grumbled out, the alcohol burn irritating his throat. She refilled his glass with elbow on bar, head in hand smiling at him. He grabbed the glass and downed the entire thing. He stood, dropped two twenty dollar bills on the bar, and left. He needed to find Cas. 

Dean slid into Baby and drove off back to the bunker. He was going a bit fast, but hell, he didn’t care. The drive back to the bunker was quick, thank Chuck. He stumbled out of the car and through the door, then he fell down the staircase. “Shit,” he growled as he stood up. Dean padded down the hall to Cas’s room. Sam thought it would be a good idea to have him rest, which was fine, maybe the walk down the hall would help him sober up. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

“Come in,” the deep, gravely voice came through the door and instantly melted Dean. He opened the door and took a few steps inside, when Cas spoke again, “Hello, Dean.” 

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said in a near-whisper. He paced the room try to decide how to say how he felt. Damn it, if Sam were here he would know what to do.

“Dean, what’s wrong?” Cas winced as he propped himself up on his elbow.

“Cas, I uh, I have some things to say but I don’t really know how, so I’m going to uh, and this is only because I’m drunk, like really drunk, but I’m going to sing it okay? And just don’t say anything until I;m done. Okay?”

Cas widened his eyes and nodded slowly.

Dean started to sing, “Earth angel, earth angel  
Will you be mine?  
My darling dear  
Love you all the time  
I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you  
Earth angel, earth angel  
The one I adore  
Love you forever and ever more  
I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you  
I fell for you and I knew  
The vision of your love-loveliness  
I hoped and I pray that someday  
I'll be the vision of your hap-happiness oh, oh, oh, oh!  
Earth angel, earth angel  
Please be mine  
My darling dear  
Love you all the time  
I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you-ou-ou  
I fell for you and I knew  
The vision of your loveliness  
I hope and pray that someday  
That I'll be the vision of your happiness  
Earth angel, earth angel  
Please be mine  
My darling dear  
Love you all the time  
I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you.”

Dean looked up at Cas expecting anger or confusion, but all he found was tear-filled cerulean eyes. Dean took a deep breath as Cas slowly stood up from the bed. Dean watched as Cas moved his way toward the center of the room where Dean was standing. Cas placed his hand gently on Dean’s cheek. He leaned forward and captured Dean’s lips in a soft kiss. Cas pulled back and rested his forehead against Dean’s. Dean met his eyes and smiled. “Damn, Cas. I’ve been wanting to do that for years,” Dean chuckled.

“Me too, Dean,” Cas smiled. He kissed him again, just a chaste kiss, “I don’t think we should do anything more until you’re sober, Dean.” 

Dean sighed, “Okay, but, can I stay?”

Cas smiled, a big gummy smile, “Yes, Dean. I would love that.”

Dean shed his flannel and crawled in with Cas on the other side. It would be a tight fit in the twin, but worth it. 

Dean fell asleep, wrapped in the arms of his earth angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Dolls! It's been awhile... Life's been busy but I'm doing well and hope y'all are too. Enjoy this short one shot while I *attempt* to work on my multi-chapter fic. I do not own the rights to any Supernatural characters or the the song Earth Angel. Earth Angel by The Penguins was the inspo for this fic. Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos always appreciated. -Destieldoll


End file.
